


Gift of Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds a surprise waiting in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Christmas

Phil looked at the tiny tree sitting in the middle of his desk.  It was barely a foot tall, had a tiny string of lights, decorations, made up of tiny bows and what was probably a star but looked more like a deformed pom-pom, but it was still a decorated tree. He could probably guess who was responsible for this private bit of holiday cheer.  He have to find a way of expressing his thanks without letting on that he'd figured it out. He had the feeling the anonymous nature of the spirit of Christmas gift was important to her. 

 

 


End file.
